Total Eclispe of the Heart
by metrokarateacademyrocks
Summary: This is my first one-shot, there really isn't a summary to this. I do not own Wicked.


**Me: I got this idea a few minutes ago actually. So I don't own Wicked. This is my first one-shot actually. I also don't own the song in here.**

Elphaba groaned as she glanced at the door, with Galinda and Fiyero close behind; who were completely excited about it. Elphaba could be in the library, and start on the report that Doctor Dillamond had assigned the class, about Animal Society. She was anxious to start, but frankly a class appeared in her schedule. She wanted to throw a brick at the window to show her mood, but an eager high pitch stopped her.

"Elphie! Go in already!" Galinda encouraged her in her usual high pitch. Elphaba groaned, this is going to be a _long_ class period. She could feel it in her veins that contain her blood freezing; creating a blood popsicle.

She sighed then entered the classroom, everyone was here; Fiyero, Galinda, Boq, Nessarose, Tibbett, Cope, Madame Morribe. Wait, why is Horrible Morrible in here? Then Avaric came running through the doors.

Everyone looked overjoyed in there seats; waiting for class to begun. Her classmates scarred her with their smiles, that stretched side to side.

"Hello," a man greeted, "today, will are singing a dark scary song." He noticed, "like this girl here in the black frock." Elphaba glared daggers at the male.

"I beg your pardon, you may be a teacher. But that was uncalled for and offensive of your statement to me," Elphaba snapped.

"Well I guess you can be our lead vocalist," he smirked. Her mouth spaced a few feet.

"If you must know, I can not sing. Pick Miss Galinda or someone else," Elphaba suggested hoping that he would follow her lead.

"No I need you, Miss Elphaba. I'm sure you can indeed sing," the male teacher spoke, "has someone in here have heard Miss Elphaba sing? If so, please speak up."

Elphaba smirked at the thought that she never sang infront of us, except, oh shit, Nessa. Her eyes begged to her that she wouldn't speak.

"I had," Nessa stated, the whole class gasped; their eyes went to Nessa to Elphaba.

"Geez thanks Nessie. Love you too," she hissed sarcastically.

"Point taken, you're lead role," he said as he passed out the sheets of music.

"Wonderful," Elphaba sneered in a sarcastic tone.

"Master Fiyero, you are the male lead," he ordered.

Not only is Elphaba singing, but with Fiyero. Isn't life wonderful?

They were dismissed and throughout Shiz, one gossip was echoing Elphaba's ears. Then they would come for her to see if it's true.

**Next day**

Today Elphaba would sing; she wasn't nervous or scared. She was extremely pissed though.

"Miss Elphaba, I hope you are ready," the teacher shrieked like a fan-girl; which is very creep. One thought ran through his mind, '_Creepy such, if I didn't know any better; I've would suggest that you're completely gay_.'

Elphaba rolled her chocolate eyes, and listened to the entrance of the song.

**Total Eclipse of the Heart, Glee version.**

Fiyero: _Turn around_

Elphaba was shocked at the sound of Fiyero's voice

Elphaba: _every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round_

There was a sparkle as if it was a piece of a firework from the skies.

Avaric: _Turn around_

Elphaba: every _now and then I get a little bit tired of listening_

_To the sound of my tears_

Boq: _turn around_

Dang, that Boq?

Elphaba: _every now and then I get a little bit nervous_

_That the best of all the years have gone by_

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

_And then I see the look in your eyes_

Fiyero: _turn around bright eyes_

Elphaba: _every now and then_

_I fall apart_

Fiyero: _turn around bright eyes_

Elphaba: _every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you only hold me tight_

Hold me tight, Fiyero, please. I need your happy spirit to make me smile.

_We'll be holding on forever_

For all of eternity, together.

Soft 'oohs,' were harmonizing the piece of music.

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

_We can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like the shadow on me all of the time_

Rest of the class: _all of the time_

Elphaba: _I don't know what to do_

_I'm always in the dark_

But Fiyero, you bring me light at my time of need. Needing you.

_You're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

Because you dance through life so perfectly, you send me electric waves on the epic love Elphaba has for you.

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

Rest of the class: _forever's gonna start tonight_

Elphaba: _once upon a time I was falling in love_

With you, Fiyero.

_Now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time _

_There was light in my life_

Elphaba and Fiyero: _Now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

Fiyero: _turn around bright eyes_

There was a spark as he sang that part perfectly.

Elphaba: _every now and then I fall apart_

Fiyero: _turn around bright eyes_

Elphaba: _every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

_We can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

Rest of the class: _all of the time_

Elphaba_: I don't know what to do_

_I'm always in the dark_

_You're living in a powder keg _

_And giving off sparks_

All but Elphaba in the lead_: I really need you tonight_

Elphaba: _forever's gonna start tonight_

Rest of the class: _Forever's gonna start tonight_

Elphaba: _once upon a time I was falling in love_

Elphaba and Fiyero: _Now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

Elphaba: _A total eclipse of the heart_

Fiyero: _turn around bright eyes_

After the song, everyone was silent but erupted in a cheer.

"Elphie, that was beautiful, I didn't know you would sing," Galinda exclaimed, and brought her into an embrace.

'That's because she is beautiful," Fiyero thought as a smile was on his face.

"Don't go all reality show on me, Galinda. Singing that song was enough," Elphaba said as she pulled Galinda off of her.

"What did you think, Fiyero?" Galinda asked.

"I love you Elphaba," he blurted out from his thoughts.

"Did you just say you love Elphaba?" Galinda asked as tears formed in her eyes.

He sighed, "yeah I did. I'm so sorry Galinda."

"I have to go," Elphaba excused herself and into the woods. She panted as she flopped onto the ground. "Why do I feel that I just got the role of a crappy character, but I'm happy in away?"

"Hey beautiful greenie," someone shouted with the breath of alcohol. The smell made Elphaba want to gag. "Wanna have some fun with me and my friends?"

The two friends were grinning deviously.

"No," Elphaba answered.

"You have a rich voice, greenie, are you a musician?" He commented then asked.

"I take your nickname for me an insult," Elphaba pointed out, "it is very races of you to talk about another persons' skin color. We are not born perfect sir, I was born green and my sister is crippled. You have social issues as you are imperfect as the rest of us."

He glared at Elphaba, "stop being a stubborn green skinned baby and come with us."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "Oh cry me a river. If you knew me; you would know that I am deeply stubborn. Might as well get over it, and try to seduce someone else," she saw the look in his eyes, "oh yeah I _knew_ from the beginning."

He grabbed Elphaba's wristed and jerked her up to her feet.

"If I need to repeat myself, I believe I said **no**," Elphaba said, he brought me up to his face.

"I don't care, you're still coming with me," he growled with the smell of alcohol on her face.

"Hey let her go!" someone familiar shouted, Fiyero. The guy laughed and threw her down.

"I'm not made of steel you know!" Elphaba snapped darkly.

"Weth, hold the green girl," he ordered. Weth hold her hands behind Elphaba's back.

"Again with the green skin jokes, no one has the decency to hold me captivated, insult me, and throw me around as if I am a priceless box!" Elphaba yelled, but was replied with a slap across the face.

"Shut up!" he screamed, but Fiyero punched him in the jaw.

"Don't you dare touch her," he hissed protectively.

The three laughed, but Fiyero glared daggers at the three.

He punched Fiyero in the stomach, but he grabbed his shoulders and kneed him repeatedly between the legs. His friend came to his rescue, and teamed up against Fiyero. They throw punches and kicks at him.

Tears were in Elphaba eyes as she watched Fiyero, her love, being hurt. Sadness was replaced with anger.

"STOP!" Elphaba screamed, and the winds were stronger. "I hope you think you are clever!" The men ran away like cowards, leaving Elphaba's rage come out of hand.

"ELPHABA CALM DOWN!" Fiyero warned in a loud voice.

The winds settled down, and Elphaba collapsed on the dirt floor. Fiyero ran by her side, "are you alright?"

Elphaba gave one weak nod, and fell asleep in Fiyero's arms. Saying four words he wanted to hear for a long time, "I love you too."

Later Elphaba was woken in the nursery, with Fiyero waiting for her to be awake.

"Hi," Elphaba said softly.

"Hi," he greeted in the same tone. "Did you mean what you said?"

Elphaba nodded, "yes, for a very long time now."

"Kiss me," he ordered softly and she follows his orders.

**Me: I love the power of the authoress! R&R, and tell the reason why you love being an author**


End file.
